5oxy John Buela
|image=5oxy.png |position1=Councilor-Magistrate on the Council of Worlds |began1=14007 UU |ended1=14019 UU (1 term) |predecessor1=El-rira-81 |successor1=Untari Twelnor |position2=Vice President from Thetrilisc |began2=14001 UU |ended2=14011 UU |predecessor2=Arthur Cedrelica |successor2=Gubria Dortu |born=13925 UU (John Buela) 13913 UU (5oxy) |fused=13990 UU |died=14038 UU |sex=Male |species=Human (Thetrilisc variant) Tyyyzog |home planet=Thetrilisc |religion=Noronism }} :"Some people are history, and some people make history." —5oxy John Buela. 5oxy John Buela (/fy'voksi dʒon 'bwɛlə/, Standard: ⊼ , 13925 - 14038 UU) was a Human-Tyyyzog fusion from the DX05501 system planet Thetrilisc. As Vice President of the planet, he also served as Councilor-Magistrate at the 322nd session of the Council of Worlds in 14007 UU. He was the first fusion in history to hold the office, as well as the first from Thetrilisc. While remembered as the champion of galactic fusion rights, his rise to power is seen as infamously scandalous. 5oxy John Buela is the fusion of two beings: a Thetriliscan human named John Buela, and a Tyyyzog alien named 5oxy. Biography In 13990 UU, when John Buela was 65 and 5oxy was 77, the two agreed to fuse bodies to take advantage of 5oxy's alien wisdom and John Buela's human privilege, adopting the name 5oxy John Buela. Despite being somewhat prevalent in the nearby Suma Federation and other distant worlds, the institution of fusion was still a controversial concept on Thetrilisc even into the 13990s. Immediately after the fusion, 5oxy John Buela gained notoriety in Thetriliscan society as the first on the planet to undergo fusion. Some hailed him as a hero, others saw him as a freak. Nevertheless, in 14001 UU, Buela was appointed Vice President by President Petyr Gop, seemingly as a publicity stunt to showcase Thetrilisc's diversity to the galactic community. 5oxy's first public scandal broke in 14003 UU when it was revealed that he had been harassing an intern within Gop's cabinet. The intern, Saraiah Ñum̃ez, claimed that 5oxy John Buela had been begging her daily to fuse with him to become a triple fusion. No official action was taken against Buela, and Ñum̃ez allegedly quit for "unrelated reasons" three weeks later. Petyr Gop resigned the following year, and was replaced by his wife: Sofia Gop. As Vice President of Thetrilisc, 5oxy John Buela was slotted to represent the planet at the 322nd session of the Council of Worlds in 14007 UU. He won the Councilor-Magistrate position by a surprise landslide, becoming the first Thetriliscan in history to acquire the seat. He was an adamant supporter of any and all policies supporting droid slavery and fusion. Arguably his most significant act of office was proposing legislation which would legalize fusion across the galaxy, which was passed by the narrow margin of 299 to 281, with 35 member worlds abstaining. In 14010 UU, Petyr Gop, Saraiah Ñum̃ez, and three other former cabinet members came forward to the Thetriliscan media and revealed that 5oxy John Buela had blackmailed them into quitting nine years earlier. The Global Intelligence Agency under the administration of Sofia Gop launched a full-scale investigation on Buela. He was forcibly removed from office in 14011 UU, but still avoided jail time. Buela remained the Councilor-Magistrate until the 323rd session, when he was succeeded by Untari Twelnor from Pita 6. In 14038 UU, long after his retirement from politics, 5oxy John Buela went on live galactic neurovision and admitted to blackmailing the first Gop administration. He also revealed that he had bribed many Council representatives in the 14007 UU election to become Councilor-Magistrate, an action funded by the Ritalgan megacorporation Konzdrugd in exchange for Buela's support for droid slavery. He then ingested a pill of pure Mercury, and instantly died on live neurovision. Category:Noronists Category:Thetrilisc Category:Thetriliscan people Category:Tyyyzog people Category:Thetriliscan politicians Category:Councilors-Magistrate Category:People Category:Fusions Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Tyyyzogs Category:13000s Category:14000s Category:13900s Category:14000s century Category:Dead Category:Delegates to the Council of Worlds